Sector 16
by ZombiieKitty
Summary: Two sisters, Darla & Arleen are driving across the New Mexico Desert to attend the wedding of one of they're relatives in Arizona. But little do they know that they are being stalked by the cannibalistic clan of mutants. Will they survive? Lizard/OC (and possibly) Papa Jupiter/OC. Enjoy! :) -Kitty


**Enter Sector 16**

**Disclaimer: **i do not own "The Hills Have Eyes" or any of its characters. The only character i own is my OCs. I do not own "Sweet Home Alabama".

**Author's **Note: I am very excited to start this story. I hope i finish it! However i dont plan on it being too long. I have seen a few fanfics on The Hills Have Eyes and saw that i am not the only one with an OC for this wonderful film so i figured why not write a story with my character interacting with my favorite characters from the film. My characters name's will be Darla & Arleen Presley, Darla's actress would be Amber Heard and Arleen's would be Emma Stone. This will be sorta Lizard/OC and maybe Jupiter/OC(not sure). :) Wish me luck guys! :) -Kitty

**Warnings: **Strong use of profanity and there might be some sexual scenes written(but im not sure about that yet), You have been warned. xD

* * *

**_"Sweet home Alabama_**  
**_Where the skies are so blue_**  
**_Sweet home Alabama_**  
**_Lord, I'm coming home to you"_**

The Blonde driving the Jet black 1969 Dodge Charger sang. She and her sister Arleen were driving across The New Mexico Desert while on they're way to Arizona to attend a wedding that one of they're relatives is having. Darla loved to feel the warm air brush through her hair as they drived.

Darla was a twenty-something year old gal from Nashville, Tennessee that loved road trips. She isn't a huge fan of deserts but this one they were driving across was just beautiful. The blonde turned up the volume s'more and danced in her seat as she sang Sweet Home Alabama. It was one of her favorite songs. Arleen just smiled and watched as her sister danced in her seat like a total idiot. "You better keep your eyes on the road." Arleen said with a soft giggle.

Darla pointed one finger at Arleen. "Hey, don't tell me what to do." She said with a smile. "Alright but if we crash and die, Its your fault." She said in a joking tone. Arleen saw a bright gleaming light at the edge of one of the cliffs. Her eyes squinted and blinked a few times at the light. It was real bright. She worried it would get into Darla's eyes. Arleen looked at Darla and then back at the spot where she had seen the light but when she turned her head the light was gone. She thought of telling Darla but instead she didn't because she knew she would only get curious and try to look for it and it would distract her to the point where they could nearly wreck. She didn't want to risk that.

It could have been anything, Something that she shouldn't worry about. But who shines a light in the middle of the day? That's really weird.

"Hey, you alright?" Darla asked Arleen. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said in a calm tone, Arleen turned her head back at the spot. It was so weird.

"Hey did you know they use to test nuclear weapons here somewhere back in the 40s?" Darla said with a look of excitement.

"Are you serious?" Arleen question with a surprised look. "Yeah, Its real cool." Darla answered.

"We are driving through old military territory. I feel so evil." Darla said as she laughed. "Oh my god." Arleen chuckled.

* * *

_"Well well, look what we got here boys."_ There were three figures standing on top of a cliff. The voice came from the middle figure. They did not look like humans or animals...They were...something else..

The middle creature known to his clan as Papa Jupiter, was the leader. The one on his left was Lizard, One of Jupiter's sons and the one on the right was Goggle, Another son of Jupiter.

_"Fresh meat." _Lizard said with a sadistic smile glued to his face. _"I hope there are perdy women down there.."_ Goggle smiled.

_"Calm down boys. We will see soon enough."_ Papa Jupiter said to his sons. The sneaky three had a plan to make it seem like the car's tires just ripped open due to a cheap dull brand of tire.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well i think thats enough for today :) Im still very inspired with this story. I hope some people like the first chapter so far. I will update soon! :) (hopefully tomorrow or so) -Kitty


End file.
